The invention relates to a self-propelled agricultural machine having a driven front axle and possibly also, a driveable rear axle, wherein the frames for the axles are coupled together by means of an articulated joint and the rear axle is pivotal horizontally by virtue of a thrust bearing extending along the steering axis.
A practical agricultural machine of this type is known. In this machine, the rear wheel axle is coupled in freely pivotal manner to the rear frame by means of a horizontal shaft spanning the longitudinal axis of the machine so as to adapt to rough terrain. In order to prevent the machine tipping over on such uneven terrain, especially when the steering lock is large (ca 45.degree.),the wheel axle is additionally coupled to the rear frame by means of helical compression springs and the shock absorbers that may be associated therewith. The angle through which the wheel axle can pivot is limited by virtue of this arrangement, and adequate provision is made thereby for the necessary restoring moment. The arrangement functions satisfactorily but, against that, it is very expensive and requires a large amount of space as well as being costly and laborious to install and maintain.